Giger
The are a series of giant robots jointly developed by Zaia Enterprise and A.I.M.S. to remotely shut down large groups of Magia in its vicinity. However, the Gigers were stolen by MetsubouJinrai.net, who repurposed them to instead transform large groups of HumaGears into Trilobite Magia. History The Giger was undergoing production at the A.I.M.S. headquarters when MetsubouJinrai.net raided it. While Horobi headed to the armory, Jin broke into the hidden factory where the Gigers were being produced and used a ZetsumeRiser to reprogram a single completed unit. The hacked Giger unit proceeded to partially destroy a nearby hospital and covert several of its HumaGear staff into Trilobite Magia. To combat this threat, Yua Yaiba gave the Mammoth Zetsumerise Key to Izu, who used it to create the Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key. Zero-One used the new Progrise Key to transform access Zero-One Breaking Mammoth, an older mech design created during the tenure of Korenosuke Hiden that was very similar to the Giger. With his new form, Zero-One was able to destroy the Giger. Despite this security flaw, A.I.M.S. produced at least five additional Giger units. After Horobi's temporary deactivation by Vulcan, Jin's grief and resulting achievement of Singularity allowed him to take control of the Gigers along with an army of Trilobite Magia produced by the Ark. When Zero-One arrived and transformed into Shining Assault Hopper, the Gigers combined their attacks with Jin and were able to overwhelm Zero-One. However, Zero-One then activated Shining Assault Hopper's Shine System, which enabled him to destroy the Gigers along with Jin. Design The Giger's design, as noted by Izu, bear a similarity to Breaking Mammoth in its armor form. Unlike Breaking Mammoth's humanoid face, the Giger's head is simplistic and features a single central eye. It doesn't display the ability to transform, and is not equipped with the Mammoth Pressers on its arms. However, it features tusk-like blades identical to Breaking Mammoth's Graingots that it can detach from its torso to wield as handheld weapons. After being reprogrammed by MetsubouJinrai.net, the Giger can produce numerous tendrils similar to those used by the Magia from its hands, which it uses to transform HumaGears into Trilobite Magia. Gallery 10322790 671172566252499 1617731949947290597 n.jpg|A.I.M.S.'s Three Giger Units being developed Tumblr inline n325vxDiQo1qk32ya.jpg|A hacked Giger Unit attacking Zero-One Notes *The Mammoth Zetsumerise Key is implied to be the means by which MetsubouJinrai.net controlled the Giger unit they had hacked, as the Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key based on it has the ability to control Breaking Mammoth, the Giger's predecessor. This is further supported when a second Mammoth Zetsumerise Key is expelled from the stolen Giger unit after it is destroyed by Zero-One. *As Giger is a plan developed by Gai, it can be concluded that Giger is never meant for AIMS and to be given by Gai indirectly since Gai never bother about Giger has been stolen by Metsuboujinrai.net. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 8: The Destruction Begins Now **Episode 9: I'll Take Care of Your Life **Episode 15: The End of Each Category:Mecha Category:Zaia Enterprise Category:A.I.M.S. Category:MetsubouJinrai.net